Christine Woods
Zur Person Christine Woods (* 3. September 1983 in Lake Forest, Kalifornien) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Christine Woods studierte Musical an der University of Arizona. Seit 2005 spielte sie in mehreren Filmen und Fernsehserien mit, unter anderem in vereinzelten Episoden von CSI: Miami, Dr. House und Castle. In der Rolle des FBI-Agenten Janis Hawk in der Fernsehserie FlashForward, die sie von 2009 bis 2010 verkörperte, hatte Woods ihren bisher größten Auftritt. Bürgerlicher Name Christine Elizabeth Woods Sternzeichen Virgo Körpergröße 1,68 m Ausbildung University of Arizona El Toro High School Filmographie *Daddy Issues (TV Movie) (pre-production) (2018) *Poor Greg Drowning (post-production) ... Ashley (2018) *Better Off Zed (completed) ... Paige (2018) *Ride or Die (Short) ... Christine (2018) *She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (TV Series) ... Entrapta (2018) *State of Decay 2 (Video Game) ... Survivor (voice) (2018) *Man with a Plan (TV Series) ... Lisa McCaffrey / McCaffrey (2017-2018) *Megan's Shift (Short) (completed) ... Natasha (2017) *Peen (Short) (post-production) ... Sarah (2017) *Hook It Up! (Short) ... Tabitha (2017) *Spaced Out (TV Movie) ... Maxine 'Max' Donovan (2017) *The Talk (Short) ... Meredith Primm (2017) *Life in Pieces (TV Series) ... Alex Morandi / Alex (2017) *Liebe zu Besuch ... Yoga Friend (2017) *Adam Ruins Everything (TV Series) ... Queen Isabella / Jane Eyre (2017) *Handsome: Ein Netflix-Krimi ... Nora Vanderwheel (2017) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (TV Series) ...Mandy (2017) *Wild Man ... Laura (2017) *NCIS: New Orleans (TV Series) ... SAT Com Specialist Bonnie Madigan (2017) *Fremd in der Welt ... Meredith Rumack (2017) *The Enforcers (TV Movie) (completed) (2016) *Glimpses of Greg (TV Series) ... Ashley (2016) *Dean - Wie das Leben eben spielt ... Michelle (2016) *The Catch (TV Series) ... Rebecca Bloom (2016) *Before the Sun Explodes ... Diana (2016) *The Odd Couple (TV Series) ... Ashley (2015-2016) *Not Safe for Work (TV Movie) ... Georgie (2015) *About a Boy (TV Series) ... Liz (2015) *Comedy Bang! Bang! (TV Series) ... Diane (2015) *Two to Go (TV Movie) ... Laura (2014) *The One I Wrote for You ... Alicia Cantor (2014) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Officer Dawn Lerner (2014) *Bad Teacher (TV Series) ... Alex (2014) *Futurestates (TV Series) ... Erica Rawls (2014) *Chozen (TV Series) (2014) *Hello Ladies (TV Series) ... Jessica (2013-2014) *Go On (TV Series) Janie (2012-2013) *Chapman ... Claire (2013) *Table for Three (TV Movie) ... Pen (2012) *Franky and the Ant (Short) ... Kare Bear (2012) *Dr. Dani Santino - Spiel des Lebens (TV Series) ... Lydia (2012) *How to Be a Gentleman (TV Series) ... Melissa (2012) *Castle (TV Series) ... Leann West (2012) *A Scene from a Street in LA (Short) ... Samantha (2012) *The Closer (TV Series) ... Casey Watson (2011) *Stray (post-production) ... Murphy (2010) *Perfect Couples (TV Series) ... Julia (2010-2011) *Flashforward (TV Series) ... Janis Hawk (2009-2010) *Sveener and the Shmiel ... Traci (2009) *In Plain Sight - In der Schusslinie (TV Series) ... Gwen Jones / Gwen Jarvis (2009) *Navy CIS (TV Series) ... Rebecca Jennings (2009) *Mike Birbiglia's Secret Public Journal (TV Movie) ... Abby (2008) *The Madness of Jane (TV Movie) ... Marie (2008) *Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (TV Series) ... Cassie Michaels '05 / '08 (2008) *Dr. House (TV Series) ... Lou (2008) *Welcome to the Captain (TV Series) ... Claire / Claire Tanner (2008) *How I Met Your Mother (TV Series) ... Waitress (2007) *Atlanta (TV Movie) ...Angela (2007) *The Game (TV Series) ... Christine (2007) *The Haunting of Marsten Manor ... Erika (2007) *CSI: Miami (TV Series) ... Valerie Nelson (2005) Thanks *Origin Story (Documentary) (very special thanks) (2018) *Flashforward (TV Series) (special thanks - 1 episode) (2010) Herself *Hello Ladies: Invitation to the Set (TV Special) ... Herself (2013) Archive Footage *Flashforward (TV Series) ... Janis Hawk (2010) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2014 - Coda (2014) ... Officer Dawn Lerner - Crossed (2014) ... Officer Dawn Lerner - Slabtown (2014) ... Officer Dawn Lerner Kategorie:Nebendarsteller